A DIFFERENT LIFE, THE SAME PERSON
by Bloody Rose Lover of Darkness
Summary: Alex Rider is left with nothing else to protect but is now out for revenge on Scorpia. When a mission goes wrong. He is sent to Brecon Beacons to be supervised. Now with a different life, will the soliders of SAS find out his buried dark secrets or will everything remain the same? DNA alteration included. There is a tiny bit of bonding but no slash. No offense to slash lovers
1. Chapter 1

The plane ride to Russia was torturous being pent up in a limited space of room. Alex was sitting in the first class passenger seating area, staring out of the window looking at the clouds imaging if his loved ones were watching him from above. Slowly descending downwards, Alex lurched forward waiting for the engines to sputter to a stop.

When the sound of the engines died out, Alex quickly gathered all his belongings and stepped down the flight of stairs leading to the pavement. Starting to stride larger steps, he had managed to enter the terminal before rain started to pour covering everything in water. While waiting for his taxi driver to pick him up, the speaker boom out loud for the whole airport to hear.

"Mr. Alex Rider to entrance E on floor 1 please, Mr. Alex Riser to entrance E on floor 1. Thank you." The mechanical voice finished.

Slowly standing up and receiving glares from other people around him, Alex made his way through the crowd on the nearest elevator.

Inside the elevator was very crowded, very normal for an airport. What was not normal though was three large men out of the six people including a woman with two kids. 1 female around 4 year old and 1 male around 8 years old. The family of three walked out of the elevator when it doors slid open. However the three large men did not attempt to move. Alex suspicious of the men's strange behavior pretended to act lost walking aimlessly. Using his Scorpia training he found an area to blend easily into the shadows. The men looked frantically for the boy they were stalking.

Quietly behind the first men, blue eyes, brown hair, wearing a red leather jacket zipped up with brown pants and black shoes, Alex strike a pressure point in the guy's neck causing the men the fall limply to the ground. Angry for their fallen comrade, the other two men spotted Alex standing near their partner mocking them if they were no matched for a brat. The first men yellow hair, green eyes, wore a black turtle neck with dark blue jean and sport shoes ran full throttle in order to grab the boy. Alex casually stepped out the men's way into a concrete wall rendering him of his conscious. Now the last men left was furious, his hair was orange with empty dark brown eyes void of any sympathy. He wore a green t-shirt with cargo brown pants and dark brown boots. He thrust his punch like a knife towards Alex's stomach. Instinctively reacting, Alex grabbed the guy's arm and twisted behind his back. Just when Alex was about to ask who he was, his vision turned black.

Waking up in a dimly lit room, the room was small, damp with brick walls. "Great, this is how I am treated on my first day to Russia." Alex thought to himself. "Well at least I still got my ear pierce, watch, anything else? Oh, my bubble gum too. Just then a muscular dark tanned skin man with long knotted hair stomped into the room.

"You're awake" he said in a very heavy accent. "It's a pity we have to give you to Mr. Jeff. After all you would sell for a lot on the black market" the man grinning, showing all his yellow teeth. "Or I can simply keep you myself to be my slave."

"Disgusting lowlife" Alex spat out in his most threatening tone. "I rather die then being owned by you."

All a sudden, the conversation was broken off by laughter. "Seems you two are getting along I assume? I am honored to meet the famous spy, Alex Rider. You are special that's why I chosen you to be part of my newest experiments. Please feel flattered to be given this offer." The mad doctor said.

"I don't even have a choice, and you believe me to be flattered?" Alex snorted. "Yeah right, you are so messed up, nobody can save you."

The bald man with little traces of gray hair with metal round glasses frowned at the insult. "Believe me, I am not crazy. Can't you see I am trying to help mankind forward?!" Dr. Jeff explained. "Maybe we should be on our way to the facility. Tie him up and drug him in case he escapes. You can never be too careful with a spy." Dr. Jeff chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling a sharp pain in his arm where the needle was jabbed in. Darkness once again clouded his vision. Everything was silent, as if all his senses were forced to shut down. A bright light startled him awake. Strapped down with leather belt-like restraints to a metal table. Alex desperately tried to free himself to no avail. "Now, now Alex, stop moving so much or you are going to make it hurt more than it already is" Dr. Jeff sneered. Alex opened his mouth, wanting so much to retaliate, but nothing came out. "Did, I mention, your voice will only come out when you feel pain, I should have told you earlier. Everyone in position, time for the experiments to begin!" Dr. Jeff shouted enthusiastically. All the assistants eagerly began taking all their tools setting down on a small table near Alex.

The insane medical team did not even bother give anesthetics once they started digging their little knives into his skin. Each scalpel's blade dug into his skin, taking out a piece of flesh every time. Teenage super spy, Alex muffled his cries of pain, hoping not to give the pleasure Dr. Jeff wanted to hear. Dr. Jeff on the other hand was beginning to get irritated. Not hearing a single sound of pain, Dr. Jeff became more determined. (Poor Alex, hang on.) Purposely digging deeper into Alex's skin with his scalpel. The pain almost became unbearable for Alex. His whole body was in agony, sluggishly bleeding slowly to death. He couldn't take it anymore as his conscious drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness softly embraced Alex in a deep slumber. As the darkness started to fade away bit by bit, Alex found himself forcing himself off the cold concrete floor. Looking around the room he was kept in when he first arrived. Alex couldn't ignore the bad feeling in his guts telling him something was seriously off. Dr. Jeff slammed the door open rushing in with his crazy assistants. "The experiment was a success. Project 133 is the first born human fused animal DNA being." "What?!" screamed Alex. The 14 year old lurched himself toward the mad scientist "Tell me now or I will kill you!" Alex threatened. All the assistants in the room instantly shifted to protect their doctor. "Don't worry" Dr. Jeff smirked "I will tell you Alex Rider. You are no longer human. Instead you are a piece of art we created. Now you have swan, Siberian tiger, and fish DNA infused in your bloodstream. Dr. Jeff explained while easily knocking Alex to the ground in his weakened state. "Make sure you have enough rest. Tomorrow you will need that energy to perform the tests we prepared for you.'

Morning came by quickly. Footsteps came echoing through the hallways stopping in front of Alex's door. "Get up. You will be taken to the testing facility. Consider you self lucky. You will be the first experiment to use the facility after all you are the first one to survive the first step of the process." Dr. Jeff spoke monotone. Walking through the doors leading into the testing facility. Alex came face to face with an all equipped room with different type of equipment. "Experiment 133, you will first go for the swimming pool training. Swim 1500 meters underwater." Alex stared the person who just spoke as if he was idiotic. Nobody can stay underwater that long. Unfortunately Alex was mistaken. Without taking in a breath of air before going underwater, he swam with ease breathing in and out with choking on the water. Climbing out of the pool, Alex was dumbfounded by his discovery. Glaring at the skin that used to be littered over with scars, cuts, and bruises, there was nothing. Just pale white skin. Putting back on his shirt, Alex went to attend the running track exercise. Having to run the 3000 meters in the fastest time he could possibly muster. Alex ran the exercise in less than 2 minutes. Crossing the finish line, Alex felt his lungs stronger, and more expandable. He haven't even broke into a sweat or started to breathe heavily. Then suddenly, Alex's body started to have a burning sensation. The burning sensation finally ended, frantically searching around for assurance that help was near, nothing moved. Moving his legs, Alex stopped dead in his tracks. Facing himself in the pool's reflection was a golden Siberian tiger. "OMG" was all Alex could think of. Unexpectedly Alex returned to his original human form. Everyone's eyes on him were in awe. Next, Alex had to learn how to climb high places. Jumping 6 feet into the air, the superhuman had reached the top of a tower. Leaning over the railing of the tower, Alex lost his balance, in a stage of fright, Alex's white large wings sprouted out of his back ripping through his t-shirt. Landing gracefully on the ground, the wings extracted into his back once again.

One week has passed. M16 has not responded to the distress signal he sent out during his kidnapping the first day he was captured before he fainted. (Don't even bother look for it in the previous chapters. Won't be there.) He had pressed the small button in the top left of his brace many days ago. To Alex, it was always "what the heck, how come nobody sent me back up when I was in danger" because either back up never came or they came in too late. Already so many days have passed. It was time to handle things by himself. Pretending to sleep, Alex smiled when a plan was forming in the back of his head ready to be executed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex waited for the chance to break out all night long and the perfect opportunity showed up when one of the less smarter guards fell asleep right in front of his door. Slipping his hand through the little gap where his food was always shoved in. The teen quietly snatched the keys from the guard's back pocket.

It was night with a full moon in the black sky. Morning was not coming anytime soon giving Alex enough time to escape from the horrid place. Sprinting down the ragged down halls, he stopped immediately after seeing his gadgets laying on the ground in a small pile. Grabbing all the gadgets Mr. Smithers gave, he found his backpack quickly placing them into the bag. Looking out of the door, just when he was about to step out of the room, the alarm blared throughout the whole building.

"Code Red, I repeat Code Red, intruders in the building, security defence prepare to fire."

Rushing back into the room. He found a large enough air vent for him to hide in. Soon enough, he heard heavy footsteps. "Search for the M16 agent, Alex Rider. Our mission is to rescue him."

Hearing the voice, Alex could of swore it sounded familiar. "Wolf?!" Alex shouted. "Who said that?" barked out Wolf. "Duh, me of course" Alex climbed out of his hiding spot. "Good Lord!" Eagles yelled "The M16 agent was you, Cub!"

"Well, no time to explain" Alex said as three armed men entered the room. "Grab experiment 133, we need it alive".Alex's temper snapped. "Shut up." "Make me." sneered the men who gave the orders "Or what, you going to run and cry to your mommy." Alex leaped forward followed by a backspin kick. The kick aim at the men's head knocked him out cold. Then Alex dodged the second man letting him run into Wolf. Bad mistake.

Wolf snarled at the men who bumped into him and punched him in the stomach letting him tumbled to the ground. Eagle's walkie talkie then static to life. "Mission accomplish. The base is secure and all the kidnapped children are being sent back to their families." "Move out."Wolf ordered as they left the facility onto a helicopter waiting nearby.

Feeling fresh air after being trapped for so long was like heaven to Alex. Sitting in the helicopter they made their way back to Brecon Beacons.


	5. Chapter 5

Landing in Brecons Beacons after a 7 hour helicopter ride from Russia. Alex was seriously pissed. Stomping into K unit's cabin, he soon fell asleep. Waking up around 5:30 in the afternoon, the teenage spy sprinted to the Sergeant's office. Entering the office, he met Mrs. Jones and Blunt talking to the Sergeant and K unit. "Why are you here!" hollered Alex. "We have another mission we need you to complete." Blunt said emotionlessly. Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. They wanted him to go on another mission after being just kidnapped? The very idea amused him. Breaking into a hysterical laugh, Alex tilted his head to the side, smiling. Everyone uneasily glared at each other. "I have enough of your nonsense. All the time you send me on these suicide missions, never giving me any back up and you still want me to work for you even by blackmailing me?" he said pointing to himself. Don't make me any angrier. YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING I HAD, INCLUDING MY HUMANITY IS GONE! He screamed. "When did you give me back up? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YOUR CRUEL TREATMENTS! YOU ONLY TREATED ME AS A WEAPON! Alex yelled with tears of blood streaming down his face. Mrs. Jones looked impassionedly urging Blunt to say something. "You are acting like a child, Alex. Calm down."

"HOW DARE YOU! I BEEN FRIGGIN DISSECTED TWICE, SNOWBOARDING DOWN MOUNT EVEREST ON AN IRONING BOARD, STUCK IN THE SAME TANK AS A MAN OF THE WAR JELLY FISH, LIT ON FLAMES ON JET FUEL, SNIPED BY SCORPIA! Should I continue? If you think it is so easy, do it yourself!" Alex coldly staring at Blunt. Sergeant and K unit were too shock to speak. Their own country, abusing a minor to work for them "So should I continue with information regarding your next mission." Blunt stated. Alex's last strand of control snapped. He was about to yell but ended up being a roar. Not a soul moved in the office. The sergeant quickly grouped with the soldiers and bosses of M16. Alex's teeth grew long hanging out of his mouth as he snarled. "Look at me. You made me into this. I was fused with animal DNA when you people were not giving a damn about me!" Alex roared again.

Feeling exhausted, the teen mutated spy fainted. Ben aka Fox was not scared from Alex. Gently picking him up, Ben walked towards the door with K unit following behind. "From now on, I quit M16. My job is to protect people, not hurt them under a monster's orders." Ben left slamming the door behind. Sergeant sat at his desk with a murderous look on his face. "I will report all your actions to the government concerning Alex. Now scram before I ask my men to use you as shooting targets." He threatened. Mrs. Jones and Blunt momentarily left the SAS camp. K unit walked back to their cabin, laying the boy to rest on a bed.


	6. Chapter 6

K- unit watched over the 14 years old boy sleeping calmly on their bed. Before long, the boy's face scrunched up into one of agony, pain and discomfort. Sweating heavily while hyperventilating, and tossing around, Snake, the team medic could no longer sit by to observe. Gripping Alex's shoulder, Alex immediately grabbed Snake's wrist pinning him to the floor. Woken up by the loud crash when Snake fell onto the floor. Alex looked around to see the faces of his unit. Feeling guilty about what he did. Alex apologized to Snake and ran out of the cabin.

Hoping to blow off some stress. Alex started pacing himself into a jog until a full out sprint. He always did this every morning to keep up his stamina. Alex on all his missions had to run on long extended periods of time for his life. It was after his second mission, he had formed his own training schedules. He already knew MI6 would continued to blackmail him. Even though he was free from their clutches now, once a habit is formed, its hard to break. But one thing was different. Noticing he wasn't showing any form of exhaustion, he checked his watch to see how long he had ran. One and a half hour had past since he started running. Alex realized his stamina had increase tremendously. Most of the time, at the speed he was running at, Alex would have began breathing heavily. Alex continued sprinting for another 10 minutes before he made his way to the Mess hall for breakfast.

Once Alex entered the room, all the soldiers' attention turned to the teen. Awkwardly walking to the cafeteria staff, he grabbed a tray letting grey goop fall onto his plate. Looking around for a spot to sit, the tables were full except one. The table where K unit was sitting at.

Setting his tray onto the table. Just when he was about to sit, a large man by the codename of Bear pushed him away from his seat. "What do you think you're doing? This is a place where us, soldiers have done good for our country." Bear boasted. "Let me guess, your rich mommy and daddy got sick of you, they then sent you here to toughen you up. Don't act so cool. Here you're nothing." Bear sneered.

"How pathetic, this is the kind of men SAS have been training." laughed Alex. Everyone's attention was now completely directed to the mini James Bond. "Even Scorpia didn't have such stick ups like you." Alex glaring. The soldier's face turned red with anger. "How dare you compare me to those scum!" screamed Bear. "Soldiers like you wouldn't survive for 5 minutes with a temper like yours." Alex stated. "Nobody will take pity on your in the real world, so get use to it." Bear lunged for the kid in front of him. Alex easily step to the side, stepping out deliberately to trip the man. Bear fell on his face.

"I will kill you, you brat!" Bear yelled. Those words made Alex's blood boil. Grabbing Bear's shirt collar, holding his other hand in front of Bear's face. Alex's nails grew as long as a tiger's claw. They were shimmering brightly in the light. Bear's expression turned into one of horror. "What are you?"

"That's for you to find out." Then a hand gripped Alex wrist. "He isn't worth it." Wolf said along with the rest of K units inputs. "Eat your breakfast, you're going to need the energy." Alex sat down, spooning the mush into his mouth. For an odd reason, the goop for once tasted delicious. Finishing it quickly, he walked over to the people serving the food. "Seconds please." All the jaws int the room dropped. "You're kidding, nobody wants to eat more of that inedible stuff." Eagle cried. The staff just gave him another serving without any complaining.

"Are you crazy?!" Fox said "only Eagle would ask for another plate. "Hey even I am not that crazy!" Eagle retaliated. Watching the teen eat, the rest of the unit shook their heads in worry.


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast was finished. K unit proceeded to the shooting range. "Its says here, MI6's agent is suppose to take part of the exercise." The instructor said while facing towards Alex. "I don't know. I am not sure if he can handle a gun safely let alone if it is even legal for him to use one!" Alex was getting irritated that the instructor was treating him like a little kid. He had saw more compared to what soldiers would see in the battlefield. "What are those MI6 bastards thinking?!" Wolf blurted out. " Cub is a kid that is suppose to worry about getting his homework done for school, not about how to shoot a gun!" All of K unit agreed.

Just then L unit came in. "Look, K unit is still babysitting!" Jaguar shared with his unit. All of his unit laughed out loud in order to humiliate Alex. "I bet the kid couldn't shoot a gun without shooting himself in the head!" Porcupine said. L unit broke into snickers. "Nice to meet you Loser Unit" Alex warmly greeted with a annoyed forced smile. "What did you say?" Raven yelled. "Oh, I said Nice to meet you Loser Unit." Alex repeated again. "It's L unit " Jaguar replied with venom. "I am so sorry. I have a bad memory. I knew your unit's name started started with a L but I wasn't sure." Cub apologized sarcastically. Eagle snickered quietly behind Alex's back until a glare was directed to him to shut up from Jaguar.

"Don't think you are so big shot cause your parents sent you here to play around. If you think your better than us, how proving yourself by shooting a gun better than us." Cobra smugly said thinking surely he would embarrass the kid to the point he would't want to show his face to anybody. "I accept your challenge. But what would I gain if I win." Alex calmly stated. L unit looked at each other and started bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. "If you win, we would give you 500 dollars. " Jaguar choked out. "1000 or no deal." Alex bargained. "Fine" Porcupine replied knowing the rich spoiled brat would lose the bet for sure. Fox was about to speak up when he was interrupted by Jaguar. "K unit, stay out, its none of your business." "What?! Cub is part of K unit." Eagle outraged. "So you are admitting to be his daddies. " Raven said mockingly.

Cub was pissed at L unit making fun of his team mates like that because of him. Revenge was going to be sweet to savor.


	8. Chapter 8 & 9

The shooting match had began. L unit's Cobra decided to bring all the soldiers that wanted to watch. Apparently that was all the units and higher ups. Damn, Alex thought to himself. L unit is so flashy. Originally, Alex wanted to keep a _low _profile but no, L unit just had to bring along a audience with them. At least MI6 heads, Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt weren't watching.

"Jaguar, leader of L unit, with the second best score to the highest ever set by Hunter verses the unwanted kid, Cub." Raven shouted. Alex snarled and let out a low growl to show he did not take kindly to the insult. Raven heard a noise from Cub and suspiciously studied him. K unit immediately went to talk to Raven to laugh it off that it was probably his imagination. Raven, who was not so smart bought into K unit's words and ignored it. The rest of K unit gave Alex a stern glare who chuckled nervously at his mistake.

The soldier and the spy were expected to shoot 40 bullets in total. They were to shoot at stationary targets that would increase in distance, and then one bullet per moving target. The last part of the competition was to shoot at the human cut outs that Ben strongly disagreed with. He argued that a schoolboy should not have to shoot at humans. But Alex insisted with a threatening glare that Ben immediately backed off at leaving the rest of his unit confused about what Fox was so afraid of.

Jaguar took his position in the regular SAS position where he held the gun with both hands close to his body in order to support it. Meanwhile Alex took SCORPIA's stance but was slightly different since he modified it for him to be more comfortable. The soldier took a look at Cub's position and was worried about his well being. Sure he was mean to the kid but he doesn't wanted him to get hurt either. Cub's position could easily lose control the gun because he held the gun so far away from his body with one hand. Before Jaguar got the chance to warn Cub. The signal to begin was given. Jaguar first began to aim, shoot and repeat the process. Cub closed his eyes and relaxed his body to get accustomed to the gun's weight and model. Raising the gun, Alex opened his eyes at the same time shooting all of his 5 rounds into the middle of his target. Everything went silent except for Jaguar's gun fire. Alex took a look at his surroundings to see shock evident on the soldiers' face especially Eagle's face. Technically, his jaw was unhinged to the ground. If Alex had not learned how to control his emotions, he would be laughing at Eagle. Raven announced the results. Cub 100% and Jaguar 92%. The first round continued with Alex getting the same results for the rest of his targets as his first. Now everyone was murmuring among themselves. They had just witnessed Brecon Beacons' highest score ever recorded broken by this boy.

The second round started off with the moving targets. Noticing, Jaguar muttering to himself, Alex assumed this was Jaguar's weakness. But did he care? No, all he wanted to do is beat them up so badly that they would be crying for _their _mommies. Again, Alex took his regular position however this time he casually lined up his gun with the targets and started to shoot carelessly. Jaguar smirked at himself. This round he definitely was going to win after the display of Cub's lousy hand coordination. After Alex finished all his rounds, Jaguar smiled smugly at Cub as he went to shoot his targets triumphantly. Just when the results were about to be said, Jaguar interrupted. "This round was won by me, Anyone can see that. How about instead of facing total humiliation, you give me the money and collect what little dignity you have left? What do you say Cub?"

"Jaguar, don't you have no pride as a soldier that is extracting money from a school boy?" Alex questioned. "I don't particularly care about your opinions but at least let Raven say the results."

"I want to hear the results as well " Wolf stated along with many of his fellow soldiers' agreements. "Well?" the Sergeant asked Raven.

Raven answered back hesitatingly and clearly for the whole camp to hear. "Cub won this round with the results of 100% again and Jaguar with 82%. Jaguar couldn't believe his ears. He lost to such lousy hand coordination? "let me see the targets!" He demanded whose eyes widened. To himself, he thought " Who was this kid?"

The last round commenced. The human cut outs had targets on both vital points. The heart and brain. Jaguar knew in the line of duty as a soldier that he had to take lives to save lives. How can a mere schoolboy be able to shoot a human, He knew that Alex's aim would probably waver and miss. How wrong he was. Sure Alex on the other hand was not happy about shooting at human cutouts but oh well. Life was not fair and it never had ever been to Alex anyways.

This time, both of the participants took turns to shoot. Jaguar was first to shoot his targets with 94%. He was already used to the feeling of killing when it was necessary. Not bad Alex guessed when observing his opponent's performance. Next was Alex's turn. Jaguar was grinning while Fox was trying to convince Cub to back down. All he got back in return were a stone face with empty eyes void of any emotions staring at him to stop. And Fox did just that.

Alex closed his eyes and opened them to shoot pinpoint accuracy into the middle of the heart and brain. All it took was 2 minutes and everything was over. Cub had won the match against Jaguar. Jaguar couldn't believe that he had just lost to a schoolboy. Picking up his gun, he aimed it at Alex. "Who are you?" Jaguar demanded. The Sergeant seeing things quickly getting out of hand went to confront his soldier to lower his weapon which he complied with. Turning his attention to Cub, he asked the same question. He wasn't sure about his men's safety after seeing Cub use a gun so well to such a degree it was dangerous. Cub answered back in a monotone voice that made the Sergeant flinch. "You don't have the clearance level to ask me these questions." The soldiers couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Sergeant doesn't have enough clearance to have this boy's profile? One of the instructor, Lieutenant Brown was angered by this boy's arrogance. He stood in front pf Alex trying to intimidate the boy into submission. He frowned when his tactics were not working, "The Sergeant gave you an order! Who do you think you are?"

"I don't need to answer you." Alex replied

"What? Talk about arrogant," scoffed Lt. Brown

"Lt. Brown and Sergeant. Please stop questioning Cub." Fox said

"Soldier, know your place!"

"I will not!" snapped Fox. "Sergeant you already know he was a spy for MI6. Even though he is no longer working for MI6, he still has a high clearance level. "

"Cub, I am going to ask one thing then I will leave you alone." Sergeant said earning a disbelieving glare from .

"What is your clearance level.?" The sergeant asked

"I cannot say. All you can know is that you're not even suppose to know of my existence." Alex stated

"Fine, be that way, I will ask the government myself." Sergeant was about to leave til Fox stopped him. "Don't bother sir, only the Prime Minster would know and the heads of the intelligence agency around the world. Well except for me and Wolf."

Sergeant was about to take Cub to his office only realizing he had a small problem. Where is Cub? "Soldiers, find and bring Cub to my office unharmed. That is an order!" he yelled. Till then, he would have to wait to get the answers he wanted.

"

Alex now is running away from every soldier in Brecon Beacons. Knowing he cannot hide forever, Alex found a high tree strong enough to hold his weight to hide in. Using his DNA alterations, Alex extended his finger nails

that instantly became claws of a panther. Using his claws to dig into the bark of the tree,

Alex managed to pull himself to the top. At the top was enough leaves to help him blend in with his army outfit. Twenty minutes of peace and quiet until a shout was heard. "What the hell are you doing, Cub?!" The sergeant's voice boomed. K unit was presently standing among the other units staring flabbergasted at the sight of the crazy boy from the ground. "Are you crazy?!" Fox yelled "Even Eagle won't do stupid stunts like this!"

"Hey!" Eagle said feeling very offended by his team mate's words.

Wolf shouted upwards where the boy was standing. "Get down this instant, Cub!"

Alex smirked back. "That is not going to happen." Suddenly a powerful gust of wind sways the tree where Alex is thrown out of his hiding spot. Fox watch in horror as their little Cub is falling to the ground at a rapid speed. In mid air of free falling to his death, Alex suddenly feels a strange sensation. His whole entire body felt like it was on fire. It was like his body or instinct told him, he had to live. Then his eyes widen with a surge of pain. He released a scream full of agony as his two white wings grew out of his back. The big white wings glided him out of his fall letting him land softly on the earth once again. "That was weird. This pain never happened last time I used my wings" Alex thought to himself. What he did noticed were all the attention he was receiving and he didn't like it at all. He started to walk from the crowd but not failing to catch Ben's facial expression. Ben looked at Alex mournfully and asked softly "What have M16 done to you? Its not right to make you go through this"

**Its been a super long time since I updated so I know its unfair to make you guys wait. I already wrote the next 2 chapters on paper. But I don't have the time to type. Sorry about that. Well, here's the next chapter.**

Sergeant barged through the crowd with a straight face towards Alex. "I don't know how the hell you did that but I want those answers now. I am not going to leave you alone til - the Sergeant's cellphone started to ring. When he picked it up, his eyes widened. "There is a phone call for you, and no its not from the Royal and General Bank. Don't worry. But there is a question. Why in the world is Yassen Gregorvick, the worldwide known assassin wants to talk to you?" Alex eyes lit up with happiness. "Yassen is alive?" he whispered. "Its not doubt about it. I just talked to him." Sergeant replied.

"He's my dad's friend and that makes him a friend to me too. Even though every time we meet, we try to kill each other." Alex answered sheepishly. "How in the world are you still alive?" Wolf shouted." Everyone he has contact with was killed let alone anyone that tried to kill him!"

But by then Alex has already snatched the Sergeant's cellphone and ran off to talk to the said assassin. "Yassen, is that really you?" Alex asked. "who do you think, little Alex." The voice said from the other side of the phone. Definitely Yassen, he is the only one that calls me "Little Alex". He thought to himself. "I am going to Brecon Beacons to meet you. I heard about the incident from Dr. Jeff before he dealt with the end of my gun." Yassen said. "Are you mad? Think of your position. You're an assassin. The place is full of armed soldiers. Hello?! Anyone listening? But by then the dial tone was dead.

How am I suppose to deal with this. Alex thought frantically to himself. "Sergeant." Alex said as he walked up to him. "Yassen is coming him to see me." He said as deadpan as he could say.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "What?!" They all shouted just as a helicopter hovered above their heads. The assassin jumped out and landed in front of him. As soon as Yassen saw Alex. Yassen ignored the soldiers and greeted Alex. "Hello, little Alex." He greeted. "Can you stop calling me that." Alex shouted embarrass from his nickname. "No, I can't help it. Little Alex" while he shook Alex's hair messily. Alex could hear all the snickers from the soldiers and couldn't help lashing out on the assassin with a round off kick to the head. Yassen easily ducked the blow then he grabbed the leg and threw him away from him. But Alex would'nt go down with a fight. He shifted his body in the air so he could on his feet. "Impressive." Was the last word he heard before he was held in a neck hold. "But not good enough" Yassen chuckled. "Damn" was only one of the soldiers he said before the pair left and everyone dispersed.


	9. Chapter 10

Yassen and Alex walked off to a secluded area where nobody was around to listen to their conversation. Finally Yassen broke the silence with a question."Alex, how are you doing now?" Yassen asked. "I don't know anymore." Alex's mood became downcast. "I really have nothing left." The assassin looked at the boy with pity. No one has to worry about death at such a young age. Yassen released a deep sigh. "I am sorry about your uncle. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened."

"NO! None of this was your fault! It was bound to happen sooner or later. MI6 wouldn't have let me go no matter the circumstances. They are the ones that should say sorry. Not you!" Alex exclaimed. "Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have lived so far. I even went to Scorpia after you died."

The assassin's eyes displayed shock until it was quickly erase. But a small sad smile grace upon his face. "All the things I did to you and you still treat me like I'm a part of your family. You are indeed John's son." Yassen murmured quietly. "About your helicopter, isn't it going to run out of fuel if it is still flying?" Alex wondered out loud. "No need to worry, I already landed it a while ago. Its remote controlled. Don't think you're the only one with the gadgets, Alex." Yassen smirked.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alex questioned Yassen. "Easy, I will protect you even at the cost of my life." Yassen nonchalantly answered back. The one thing Alex could do was blush.

The two of them walked to the Sergeant's office. Inside was the Sergeant (obviously, duh. Its his office.) along with K unit were inside talking about their unofficial fifth member. They were surprised to see the assassin with Cub. Soldiers wear their emotions on their sleeves. No wonder my job is so easy. Yassen thought to himself.

"What are you doing here, Gregorovich?! I thought you would be long gone!" The Sergeant spat out. "I am here to join the SAS to protect my Cub." Yassen calmly replied.


	10. Chapter 11

"Gregorovich, I'm not sure if I heard you right? Did you say you want to join the SAS?" the sergeant asked in disbelief. "Yes."Yassen bluntly confirmed. The remaining people currently in the room were in total shock. An assassin wants to join a military camp? The Sergeant will never allow this! K unit's thoughts at the moment - Never in their life they would experience this. Does this always happen when you are around Cub? Nothing is normal when you are around the kid.

Alex's thoughts- How come strange things only happen to me? Secondly, what is Yassen thinking? Everything was silence until the Sergeant cleared his throat. "We will gladly take you into the SAS."

"That's right, the Sergeant will refuse y- WHAT?! Wait a minute, he's.." Eagle trailed off to the point he fainted. Snake had to catch the unconscious man before he hit the ground. "Yassen, your codename is Hunter."

(Even though Hunter is codename for John Rider, I felt it was totally appropriate. Yassen is above the soldiers who are named after type of animals. Therefore he is the hunter. His name should be Hunter.)

"How ironic, I got the same codename as your father, John Rider." Yassen said to Alex.

"Now, Hunter! You will be the tutor for Cub. Cub is around above the SAS standards. We have nothing left to teach him." The Sergeant explained."However, he still needs to continue going to his classes."

"Yes sir." Hunter replied.

At the same moment, a thud was heard from where Fox was previously standing.

Fox's last thoughts before blacking out.

"I never in my life think I would live this moment."

Wolf and Snake carried their two team mates back to their cabin alongside Cub and Hunter.

"What are you going to do about Scorpia, Yassen?" Alex asked. "I already quit working for them. More precisely ran away. Currently I am second on their "to-kill list." Yassen said.

Alex's mind was blown to bits. How far was this assassin willing to go for him?

"Here we are." Wolf grunted as he dropped Fox onto his bed.

"Um, where will Ya-Hunter stay?" Cub asked. "For now he will stay with us, no matter how much we don't." Wolf scowled.

"Take it easy now, Wolf." Snake confronted the angry man with his hands up to tell that he wasn't going to hurt anyone and not get hurt himself.

"Anyone up for a game of Poker?" Cub asked smugly while holding a deck of cards for everyone to see. Or everyone conscious to see. The members in the room had a glint to their eyes.

15 Minutes later

The four soldiers became friends quickly with the games of poker. The tenth round of Poker, both Snake and Wolf were losing badly while Hunter had won 6 rounds and Cub won 4 rounds. "No fair! You two are cheating!" Snake exclaimed. "Is that whining I hear? You're such a poor sport." Yassen teased the man. "Besides that's the whole point of poker. "To cheat without anyone catching you." Cub added in his input. "Little Alex, Where did you learn how to cheat?" Yassen questioned. "My uncle taught me with a bunch of other things on the side." Cub said. "Like" Yassen pushing forward. "Pick pocketing. Wolf, remember that time, we got matches to start the fire at the selections? I pick pocket those from the Sergeant when I tripped." Alex explained who was dealing out the cards.

Alex was waiting for some kind of reaction. He found it weird when he got none. Looking up to see Wolf's face, it was pale white like he seen a ghost. "Oh?" a voice was heard behind him.


	11. Chapter 12

All Cub could do was turn around and face the owner of the voice. He could recognize that deep voice from anyone. It was the Sergeant glowering at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Most likely, he heard what Cub had said. "I came here to report that we made arrangements for Hunter and Cub to live in a different cabin. What I did not expect was to pick up some interesting information. Do you agree Cub? " The sergeant said while stressing the name Cub.

Alex did the one thing he could do at the moment. He ran out the door with the Sergeant hot on his trail. After 10 minutes elapsed, the sergeant had cornered Cub at the cliff where Alex rolled the soldiers' trailer off during selections. (In the movie,Stormbreaker.) "You got no where to run, Cub!"The sergeant hollered.

"I am Alex Rider. I can never get caught that easily!" Cub boasted with his signature smirk to edge the Sergeant which it did. "Cub! Get back here!" the Sergeant was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Nope." Alex retorted back stressing the "p" sound. Cub broke out into a sprint and jumped off the cliff just at the time Hunter and K unit caught up. Alex's large white wings sprouted out of his back instantaneously giving him the power of flight. Using his wings, Alex climbed higher into the sky til he was above all the trees below. Cub was too busy taunting the Sergeant to notice that he was falling towards the trees.

What Alex didn't realize was that his body was not completely accustomed to the new changes. Therefore, Alex's body cannot endure the strain it puts on his body. Hunter,K unit and the Sergeant watched the boy fall to the earth. Hunter rushed to where Cub has fallen as fast as he could. Luckily, the fall and trees

inflicted only bruises and minor cuts on Cub who was now stirring awake from his flight. K unit and the Sergeant quickly rejoined them when Yassen was seen carrying Alex in his arms. "Cub, seeing that you are hurt. I will lay off your punishment for stealing. Hunter, I will take you to your new cabin where you can treat Cub's K unit, feel free to tag along." the sergeant said who got a chorus of "Yes, sir!" from his soldiers.

The Sergeant led them to a cabin that looked way bigger and better furnished than the rest of the units in Brecon Beacons. Eagle was the first to complain. "How come they get such a nice cabin and we don't?"

"Eagle, this is the last unoccupied cabin." the sergeant snapped back.

The soldier pouted for 5 minutes to everyone's annoyance.

"Cub, while we are treating your injuries. I also need to do your medical evaluation." Snake said.

"No, I don't want to!" Alex spoke forcefully.

"At least get your recent wounds treated." Yassen trying to coax the boy.

"Fine." the teenage spy said.

"Don't forget to take off your shirt." Snake added.

Alex did what Snake instructed. He could here a large intake of breath from the medic. As for Yassen, a silent glare.

The Sergeant and the 3 other members of K unit came to see what the commotion was about. They got their answers. On Alex's body was a strange marking. It grew along the left side of his chest and would constantly change it shape. If it were alive.


	12. Chapter 13

"What is that?" Eagle squawked. "I don't know if I can answer that. I never encountered this before in my line of duty." Snake replied.

"Sergeant, I think it is best if we get the infirmary staff here as soon as possible I don't think it's best to take chances." Yassen said.

"I completely agree with him." Snake said.

All a sudden a scream was heard. Alex was holding his shoulder, the mark growing red and larger as if it was angry.

"Wolf, get the infirmary pronto!" Snake instructed. Wolf nodded quickly and sprinted out of the door.

"This is bad, his pupils are contracting and he is sweating heavily. His temperature is 102 degrees. At this rate he will die."

"Little Alex, stay with me, don't let go of my voice, okay?" Yassen soothingly spoke firmly.

To their relief, Alex nodded. But none of their worries were erased.

Hoping Alex wouldn't fall asleep again, Yassen asked about his missions and his employers.

"Why did you start working for MI6?"

"I was blacked mailed to finish Uncle Ian's last mission. Everything went downhill from then. MI6 saw how useful I was and started black mailing me with Jack's visa. She was the only family I had left. Either I work for them or she is deported and I am placed in an orphanage where MI6 can use me whenever they want. It didn't matter what I do. MI6 always had justification over me. Ian didn't bother write a will. So automatically, MI6 was my guardian. Jack was just a cover. I couldn't go to the government for help. Mi6 was the law."

The sergeant was seething with anger. The boy was an orphan and the government took full advantage of that. To them, Alex was a toy soldier. He could be thrown away once his value became nothing. Yassen was having very dark thoughts. His new priority was to erase MI6's existence off the face of the Earth. They'd had made Alex's life living hell.

"What were all your missions like?" Fox asked. His experience with Alex was the hardest mission he ever did in his entire life.

"They were all suicide missions. There was absolutely 0% chance a grown man could get out alive."

Eagle flinched.

"What's worse is MI6 never told me. They black mailed me and said it was just recon. I was never given any weapons to protect myself, only gadgets to use to escape. No guns or knives. After the mission, they send me to St. Domonic's hospital then ship me home where I await my new mission."

"Wait you never got any rest time or mental help?" Snake asked.

"I had done 9 missions in one year. I never knew we had rest time. It was much too late to get help now. I'm too long gone. I was sniped in front of MI6 headquarters by a Scorpia assassin; than I was sent off to two missions' right after being released from the hospital."

The occupants in the room were gritting their teeth in pure fury. This was not a job of a spy. It was child abuse and exploitation.

Ten minutes had elapsed when Wolf had left. He came barging through the door with the infirmary authority behind him. Alex would have laughed at the faces they made if he wasn't in so much pain.

The pain increased to unbelievable levels as Alex screamed. Everyone stared at Alex changes. Alex's hair grew to shoulder length while his teeth became canines. His fingernail grew and where dug deep into the wooden floor. Yassen immediately ran to Alex's side and held his suffering family in his arms hoping it would give some comfort to the boy. Alex's left pupil became a bright yellow as tears of blood streamed down his face. His face was contorted in pain with his mouth open until Alex's body went limp. The infirmary scrambled to check Alex's vitals. Thankfully, his pulse was still stable. Their only suggestion was to let Cub have some rest and ask a veterinarian to inspect Cub's condition before they returned to their post.

Yassen gently laid Alex in his new bed. He sat at the side of the bed to watch over Alex. At the moment Yassen felt so helpless. All he could do was give words of comfort to help Alex through his predicament. The Sergeant and K unit left the cabin to give the privacy the ex-assassin and ex-spy deserved.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

When Mrs. Jones of MI6 heard of Alex's predicament through unknown ways, she was willing to help him. The soldiers knew better not to trust her. The way MI6 had used Alex to do their dirty work was ruthless. Mrs. Jones had sent a veterinarian named Dr. Joseph. He was given a large amount of money if he reported his findings back to MI6 and kept quiet. Dr. Joseph was very skilled in his field of research, but he was a bastard.

The man was sent to Brecon Beacons in a small black car and walked around the camp as if he owned the place. Casually, Dr. Joseph barged into the Sergeant's office.

"Sergeant Aiden, where is the specimen?" he demanded.

"What specimen?" the sergeant confused.

"Alex Rider, of course!" he exclaimed. "I was sent to examine it."

'Cub is not to be referred as it!" the Sergeant growled in a fierce tone. He was furious how much disrespect this man has showed to him and his soldier. At that very moment, K unit along with Hunter and Cub came into his office to report in on their daily routine. Every morning the unit reported Cub's condition and then went back to their usual schedules. Today was going to be different.

"Ah, there it is." Dr. Joseph said as he grabbed Alex by the hair harshly. Alex winced in pain when he felt his hair being tugged out of his roots.

"Is there a spare room I can examine its condition?" The doctor asked while tugging the teenager's hair mercilessly.

"Let go of him!" Wolf seethed in anger. Tears had sprung into Alex's eyes but the man paid no heed or simply did not care. Everyone in the room could tell it was the latter.

"Who do you think you are?" Hunter snarled. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Joseph. I was sent by MI6 to check on the abomination." The doctor said cheerfully.

"Tell MI6 that we do not need their help and to leave Alex alone." Fox calmly stated in a deadly tone. "And also Alex is not an abomination. He is a person just like the rest of us."\

"No it is not. That thing is not even close to being a human so it deserves to be treated like the monster it is."

Eagle's happy demeanor was long gone the moment the so called doctor started to treat his team mate like dirt. The soldier was grinding his teeth so hard to prevent himself from attacking the veterinarian where he was standing.

"If you guys won't work with me, fine, we will do things my way. Hurry up and strip! We will do the examination here. What are you waiting for" he shouted at the poor teen as he threw his head into the ground.

Snake's anger had burst at the seams. This vet did not care about Alex's condition or feeling at all. Immediately the medic had lunged at the man and held him in a firm choke hold. Eagle had helped Alex up from the ground who had suffered a minor concussion.

Sergeant Aiden's husky voice boomed through the room. "Get out of my office before I ask Hunter to torture you in the worst possible ways. Now scram!"

The pathetic man wetted his pants and started to whimper.

"Now!" the Sergeant roared.

The vet scrambled out of the door and was escorted back to his car hopefully never to be seen again.


End file.
